1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a terminal lug-water sealing plug coupling structure in a water-proof electric connector mainly used for automotive wiring harnesses.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIG. 6, designated a is a terminal lug, b a water sealing plug made of soft rubber, c a wire, and d a connector housing of synthetic resin. The terminal lug a has an electric contact portion a.sub.1 and a wire connecting portion a.sub.2. The wire connecting portion a.sub.2 consists of a conductor crimping portion a.sub.3 and a wire insulation crimping portion a.sub.4. The water sealing plug b has an axial through-hole (not shown) through which the wire c can be passed, and also has a fixing portion b.sub.1 at the front half and a circular sealing portion b.sub.2 at the rear half.
The wire c is connected to the terminal lug a in the following procedure. The wire c is passed into the through-hole of the water sealing plug b; a conductor c.sub.1 of the wire c is crimped by the conductor crimping portion a.sub.3 ; and an insulation crimping portion a.sub.4 placed over the fixing portion b.sub.1 of the water sealing plug b is pressurized to crimp a wire insulation c.sub.2 so that the water sealing plug b along with the wire c can be fixed to the terminal lug a.